


Legacy

by romans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky lets Steve use him as a canvas, sometimes. (For electro-monk, who wanted skinny!steve fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

"Shut up and sit still," Steve hisses, rapping Bucky on the shoulder. He’s a little fella, sure, but even Steve gets heavy after more than a few minutes. Bucky twists his head to look over his shoulder at Steve, sitting with his shoulders hunched over, biting his lip as he concentrates. His knees are jabbing Bucky in the sides in a way that may or may not be accidental.

"What ‘r you drawing, anyways?" Bucky asks. Steve’s pen traces a crisp line down his side, and then slides back up. 

"Flag," Steve says, absently. His hand presses down firmly on Bucky’s left shoulder, keeping him still, and he starts working on something over Bucky’s spine. It fans out from the knobs of his spine over his shoulder blades, and Steve leans in close to fill it in with little, light touches, his breath fanning the hair at the base of Bucky’s neck. When he lets up, Buck takes the opportunity to stretch, rolling his head from side to side and shaking out the kinks in his shoulders. His dick is interested, too, but he’ll be damned if he does anything about that. He shifts his hips irritably, pinned under Steve’s bony body, and settles back onto the bed. 

Bucky suppresses a startled jerk when Steve draws a wide oval across his back, circling from the base of his spine to his shoulder blades. More lines follow that, fanning out from his shoulders almost to his neck, and Bucky almost wriggles out of his skin when Steve fills them in. 

"How is that a flag?” he asks. He knows Steve is smiling without having to look. 

"Well, it’s not just a flag. Two flags, really," Steve says. He starts filling in the oval, pen describing sinuous curves that could be anything at all. Bucky turns his head, so he can just catch Steve out of the corner of his eye, and lets Steve’s hands lull him into a half-sleep. Steve is quiet, too, focused on the black lines on Bucky’s skin. Bucky closes his eyes. 

"Wake up," Steve says, and Bucky blinks awake, squinting at the lamp that Steve must have turned on at some point, "I’m done." 

"Finally," Bucky says. "Thought I was gonna die of old age, waiting for you to finish up." Steve snorts, and rolls off of Bucky’s hip, settling back against his pillows to appraise his work. His eyes are a little sad, which is unusual. 

"What’d you draw?" Bucky asks. Steve smiles at him. 

"Just copied something I saw a week back, on one of the sailors." 

"Makin’ me look tough?" Bucky says. "Thought I was shady enough already."

He heaves himself out of the bed and walks over to their shared dresser, where a dingy mirror is propped against the wall. He twists, awkwardly, to see his back in the glass. 

A motto is looped above his hipbones, at the base of a coat of arms that’s surmounted by an eagle and draped with American flags. It’s impressive. Usually Steve indulges Bucky by drawing pin-up girls, or amuses himself by practicing human anatomy or landscapes on the broad planes of Bucky’s back. 

This is _art_. 

"Fa- facere-" 

"It was my dad’s regimental motto." Steve says. His gaze is pensive, like he’s looking somewhere beyond the walls of their bedroom. “ _Facere non dicere_ \- Actions speak louder than words.”

**Author's Note:**

> (art inspiration [here](http://media-cache-cd0.pinimg.com/236x/4d/e5/52/4de5527dc29c3132b4e88263dc1ed0cd.jpg)) I hope it's the same regiment, because hoo boy does that motto apply to Steve.


End file.
